


Peep Wentz

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete Wentz is a little shit. And part of being a little shit is putting the Peeps in the microwave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peep Wentz

**Author's Note:**

> Peeps are those duck/chicken (?) shaped marshmallow things

Patrick woke up to the smell of something burning and his husband screaming, "OH FUCK SHIT."

  
_Pete probably just burned down the house_ , he thought calmly, falling back asleep slightly. _Wait_ , his eyes snapped open. _Pete could've burned down part of the house._ He leapt out of the bed, running down the stairs while still half asleep and without his glasses on, nearly falling down them. "PETE!" He screamed, running towards the kitchen. "ARE YOU OKAY?" Pete appeared in the doorway, a pink substance in his hair and stopped Patrick from entering the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm fine," he rushed out.

"What's in your hair and why won't you let me in the kitchen?" Patrick asked, before sighing. "What the fuck did you do?"

"Okay well..." Pete trailed off. He sighed, "So I was shopping cuz I wanted to buy you some...stuff for...a reason. Anyway I saw that they had Peeps so I bought some."

"You don't even like marshmallows, Peeps are made of marshmallows," Patrick told him.

"Yeah but marshmallows expand in the microwave..." Pete explained sheepishly.

"You..." Patrick sighed. "What the heck babe?"

"I'm sorry I wanted to see how big it would get but it exploded," Pete told him. Patrick just sighed and kissed him gently, since he looked genuinely upset. "And I tried to clean it and stuck my head in the microwave and it's all in my hair now."

After cleaning up to microwave, Pete complained about his hair being all gross, so Patrick led him up to their room to help him wash it out in the shower. "I'm kinda upset that you got marshmallow all over my microwave so I'll help you wash it but we are not having any form of sex in the shower."

"Cock blocked by a marshmallow," Pete sighed, taking his clothes off and stepping into the shower. Patrick did the same, after a moment of hesitation, and followed him in, having Pete bend down so he could pick some of the marshmallow bits out of his black fringe. He grabbed the shampoo and starting rubbing it into Pete's scalp rather forcefully. "Tricky that hurts," Pete whined.

"Mmhm. That's nice," Patrick muttered. Pete pouted up at him, and Patrick smiled back at him, washing the shampoo out. He poured more onto Pete's head, repeating the process two more times before all of the Peep was out of his hair. Pete straightened his back and washed Patrick's hair for him, before he stared down at his husband. "Stop staring would you?" Patrick grumbled, placing his arms around his stomach.

"You're beautiful, love," Pete whispered, kissing him chastely. Patrick stopped him once the kissed started wandering from chaste. And Pete's hand started wandering too.

"You're not fucking me today, I told you that," Patrick told him, shutting the shower off and grabbing a towel off the hook outside the curtain. He dried off, wrapping it around his waist and tossing one to Pete. Patrick put pajamas on and hopped back into bed. It was only about ten, so he could easily get another two hours of sleep. "Wentz! Hurry the fuck up would you? I want cuddles!" Patrick shouted. He was muffled by his pillow, which was pressed against his face.

"Coming, Wentz," Pete told him, smirk audible in his voice. He plopped onto the bed behind Patrick and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his nose into his neck. "I love that, you know. Patrick Wentz. You're mine and I love you," Pete mumbled.

"I love you too," Patrick whispered. "What we're those 'things' you were buying?"

"I was getting you flowers because I decide that you needed something to cheer you up after last night when we didn't win that music award," Pete told him.

"Honestly I didn't think we'd win anyway. But thanks for the thought babe," he muttered, nearly asleep. "Love you."

"Love you too. Get some sleep, you're all tired and stuff, I can tell."

"Hey, I have a new name for you," Patrick giggled.

"What would that be?" Pete chuckled.

"Peep Wentz."


End file.
